Perfect
by Raine
Summary: Ayeka has some late-night thoughts about what it's like to be her.


Perfect

**Disclaimer: **Tenchi Muyo and all of its symbols, characters, sets, and terms are copyright Pioneer.Of course, if that isn't enough disclaiming, you could always sue me, and see if I care.

Darkness.

How she hated that word – what it meant.It meant feeling alone.Being afraid.

: I shouldn't be afraid of the dark! : She told herself.: A princess doesn't have to be afraid.Everything is perfect for a princess. :

It wasn't the darkness itself, she told herself.It was the thoughts that came with it.When you were laying, all alone, in bed at night, everything seemed so much more possible – nightmares became real.

Horrible events would replay in her head, news stories of gruesome murders, tales of past royalty and their fates, stories from those horror movies that Ryoko loved.

: Like that one, where the guy poured steaming wax over alive people to fill his wax museum… :She shuddered, and pulled her blanket up.: Think of something else, something pleasant… :She cast her eyes around the dark room, but found nothing comforting in its order, its perfection.: Perfect.Like I'm supposed to be. :

Trying to sleep, she turned onto her side, but the image of the wax people remained in her mind, and she could not close her eyes.She knew she was safe here, but the could not rid herself of the nagging thought that something was not right.

But nothing was ever right when the darkness came.

: If I was killed, I wonder if Tenchi would hear me scream? :She mused.: Would he care? :

She knew the answer to that.Yes, Tenchi, the innocent boy who had even saved a pirate, would care.

: Not that I want to be killed.Protect me, Tsunami. : She prayed silently.Talking to the goddess made her feel a little better.She would have rather talked to Ryuu-oh, but the tree was far away, and still growing.

: I would have like to talk to Tenchi even more, but that will never happen. :She sighed.Any fool could see that he like Ryoko better, strong, fearless Ryoko.

: Damn you, Ryoko. :If she had been smart, she would have left long ago, instead of staying, letting her heart break slowly into a million pieces.If she had been smart, she would have forgotten him long ago.Instead, she stayed, holding onto the last shreds of hope that Tenchi might change.

Footsteps caught her attention and the door started to slide open.She caught her breath, but it was just Sasami coming to bed.

"'Night, Ayeka."

"Goodnight, Sasami."Sasami smiled and turned until she was more comfortable.

: If only I was that cheerful.Mihoshi and Sasami must have the best lives in the universe.Nothing bothers them. :

: Not like me.Prissy princess me. :Ryoko's favorite insult.Did Ryoko think she liked being a princess?

Well, she had, for a while.Once she saw how good she had it, she enjoyed herself.Now, after meeting Tenchi…she wasn't so sure.Everyone here seemed so happy with their common lives.

No acting.Everything she had done was acting.Acting happy, acting perfect…everything had ben acted until she met Tenchi.Now that she had this freedom, she had found that she could not use it.She could not help still acting perfect.Acting not scared…A princess should not be afraid of the darkness.She hid everything so well that even Sasami didn't really know her.

Remembering the news cast she had heard the other night, she smiled."Today, the annual Fair was held at the Riikyu Shrine.Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves, especially the Lady Marittchu.She spent the day playing with the children, as shown here."

Nobility on Jurai did not have that luxury of enjoying themselves.Perfectly happy Juraians, with their pasted-on smiles.

Perfectly happy Juraians, murdering each other for power.Using made-up excuses to justify themselves.

: When I'm Queen, that will all stop. :She thought.: If I'm not killed first. :It wasn't out of the boundaries of reason.Queen Sennita the fourth had been killed over a game of cards, her body skewered upon a pole, then roasted while she was still alive.

And that wasn't even the worst murder committed on Jurai.

: That would be horrible, being run through your stomach, then burned to death.I can't even imagine what that would be like!Or, maybe I can. :She shuddered.: Think of something nice.Nice…socks. :Inwardly, she laughed at herself.

: You can think of anything in the world, and you choose _socks?_How sad is that! :

She tried to think of Tenchi, because thinking about socks was pretty stupid.She imagined Tenchi leaning in for a kiss with her, when there was suddenly a turn of events.Ryoko's voice called out for Tenchi, and he ran for her, covering her in kisses.

And all she could say was, "Nice socks."

Suddenly she woke up.She had never even noticed when she had fallen asleep.According to the digital clock Tenchi had given Sasami, it was '4:30 A.M.'.Several hours since she had last looked.

: Ryoko, why do you always have to take Tenchi away from me?Will you ever leave me alone? :She began to silently cry, ignoring the inner image of the pirate telling her she was a wuss…her mother telling her that princess should never cry.Princesses were perfect.

Sniffing daintily, she tiptoed down stairs so that she would not wake anyone.She thought herself through everything, still acting perfect, unable to stop.: Pour the milk, heat it, stir in the cocoa.Walk quietly, hold up your skirt with your free hand.Sit down, smooth out skirt.Sip cocoa quietly. :She could almost hear Misaki next to her, giving out commands, although they would have never heard of cocoa on Jurai.

: Where is Ryoko? : She thought suddenly.: If she has heard me… :But Ryoko wasn't up on her usual rafter, and she heaved a sigh of relief.: I hope she isn't with Tenchi, though. :

When she was finished, she sat the cocoa on the table and lay down on the bench, her back against the wall – the window above her that led to the kitchen was still open from dinner and plate washing.Ayeka thought of her dream, of Tenchi and Ryoko.She sobbed once, then quietly cried herself to sleep, ignoring the damp sleeve of her robe, where she lay her head.

"Ayeka?"Tenchi asked, starting as he noticed her.She didn't answer, just lay there quietly – an empty cup of cocoa rested on the table near her.Her sleeve was damp, like something had splashed there – she must have been crying, that wasn't cocoa.

"Ayeka, what's wrong?Why were you crying?"He had once heard that people will answer you in their sleep.He didn't really expect it to work, but Ayeka shifted slightly.

"Lord Tenchi?"

Tenchi smiled at her from across the field."Ayeka, why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying, what are you talking about?"

"Your robe is damp…" He sounded confused.

She looked down at her white summer robe, that was soaked with tears.She realized how thin it was and tried to cover herself, lest she be indecent.

"Ayeka, why were you crying?"  
"Tenchi, why do you always choose her?"

"Choose who?"

"Why is it always Ryoko?Why can't it be me?Even once?"

"Ayeka, what are you talking about?"

"I love you, Tenchi, and even that isn't enough!Mother was right, love never gets anything.Maybe I should go back to being the prissy princess from Jurai.It would make you happier."

"Ayeka, that wouldn't make me happy."

"It wouldn't?Not even when you can be alone all of that time?Alone with her?"

"Ayeka, what makes you think I love Ryoko more than you?"

"Ryoko's beautiful, brave, she never cries, never has obligations…Oh, I don't know, why would you like her better?"She added sarcastically.

"Ayeka, you're beautiful too.You're sensitive, you realize that there are other things in life, and you, too, are brave."

"Tenchi, you don't always have to be so caring about my feelings.Why don't you just admit that you like Ryoko better?Then we can all get on with our happy, _happy_ lives.Yay."She was crying again, ignoring the fact that you could now see completely through her robe.

"But I don't like Ryoko better."

"Right."

"Ayeka, I love you."

"Tenchi, just say that you love Ryoko so we can get it over it."

"But, Ayeka, I love you, not Ryoko."

"Tenchi, I know that you love Ryoko, stop fooling around!"Tenchi sighed and walked over to her, the wind stirring the grass beneath his feet softly.He leaned forward and she gasped.Just before her lips met his, she turned away.

"What is it?"

"This is the part of the dream where Ryoko always comes in and takes you away."

He smiled."Ryoko isn't coming."Quickly, before she could say anything, he kissed her.

Ayeka's eyelids fluttered open and he kissed her.Realizing that her dream hadn't been a dream, she closed her eyes again, savoring the moment.The broke apart and Tenchi grinned.

"See?No demoness here to steal me away.I'm all yours."

"Well, then."Ayeka smiled, and kissed him again, unbuttoning his shirt.As he slowly realized what was happening, Tenchi untied her robe, letting it fall softly to the floor.

Carrying a sleeping Ayeka in his arms, Tenchi smiled as he walked up the stairs and into his room.He lay her down on his bed, then closed his door and turned off the light.Lying next to her, he pulled the sheets over them, while she cuddled closer.It wasn't long until he joined her in her dreams.


End file.
